Kingdom Hearts: Distant Future
by excentric1
Summary: Blood runs thick... It's been hundreds of years since Sora and his allies walked among the living. Now a new story is about to unfold. A man and girl will soon find themselves caught by the firm grasp of fate as history repeats itself... This story will be updated at least once a week. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

1

"Alright everyone get your seats!" The instructor, yelled, standing in the front of the classroom. "I have very special announcement for all of you." The students rushed to their seats, talking amongst themselves rather loudly. Walking from one side of the room to the other, the instructor, Yen, looked to the students, examining each of them carefully. "But first, a question, why was The Academy created?" A slender had shot from the middle of the class. Yen pointed to the raised hand. "Ah yes, Alexandria. What is the answer?" A brown haired girl, tall for the age of fourteen, stood up. "This academy was created in order to teach the future generations the arts used the three legendary heroes." Yen nodded. "Correct as usual Alexandria, you may sit." The girl nodded and returned to her seat. "You are such a nerd Allie" the student next to her whispered, nudging Alexandria's shoulder jokingly. Allie laughed quietly. "Oh you would know Adrien." The boy smiled slyly, leaning over his desk. "Yeah sure, it's not like we usually pay attention anyway." A cough interrupted their conversation. Yen stared at the two friends. "Am I interrupting?" Allie smiled innocently. "Of course not, we were merely discussing the test from the last class. Continue professor." Adrien winked at Allie and laughed to himself.

Yen scoffed and resumed pacing, fixing his glasses and long gray hair. "As I was saying, once every four years, The Academy holds a special test. Those who pass it have the chance of obtaining a most incredible power." He stopped pacing and stood, facing towards the students. "Well to be more exact, this power right here." Raising his right arm at the student, Yen opened his hand. A blinding light enveloped the room causing the students to cover their eyes. When the light faded, Yen held a silver sword like weapon in his hand. The weapon had a guard that wrapped around the hilt, making a circle around the handle. At the tip three separate blades stuck out to the side, making the weapon resemble a key. "What you see before you class, is called a keyblade…" Yen smirked. "And one of you will soon be learning to use this." The students stared at the keyblade, some gasping, and some simply blinking in complete disbelief. "The test will have you using everything you've learnt, physically and mentally. Only the very best will succeed." Yen let go of the keyblade's handle, as if to carelessly drop the weapon. The keyblade came to life, glistening and becoming translucent before completely vanishing into thin air. Another gasp rose from the classroom. "Of course this year is a little different. See this year the chosen student will be training with a very special person." Yen snapped his fingers, opening the door to the field outside. "Master Katniss, the descendant of the legendary hero, Sora." Pointing outside, Yen gestured to the students as the lined up towards the outdoors. "Let's get moving then shall we? Testing begins immediately."

It was rather windy outside as Sharif drew in his sketch book. Lying on the wall surrounding the Academy he could see everything. He could see the city in the horizon, he could see the children playing in the local park and he could see the student's at The Academy heading outside in single file. Sharif sat up and bit his lip. "So who's up for candidacy now?"

"You there, reject! Get off of the academy property!" Sharif looked down. Yen was staring up at him, arms crossed. "Those dismissed from The Academy have no right to be near it." Sharif rolled his eyes. "Bug off old man." Yen's eyes widened. "Yes, I said old… you pain in the ass." He flicked his wrist and lay on the wall again, resuming his drawing.

Yen face was red. "Y-y-y-you rascal!...Delinquent! If your parents were still around…" Sharif growled. "Well unfortunately for you, they disappeared when I was ten. I'm twenty now. You and I both know they aren't coming back." He stuck his tongue out at Yen. "So fuck off old man."

"Now then seems like we have a lively one here." Sharif looked over his side. Another person stood by Yen. He was younger than the instructor but his amber eyes showed much more wisdom. He looked up to Sharif and smirked. "Now why are you here again? Gazing at the successful ones?" Sharif frowned. "Look just because I was kicked out doesn't make me a failure….. Mister…" The man was no longer on the ground below him. Sharif looked up. He was right in front of him. Sharif stood up, backing away slightly. "Call me Sephyr" The man said. He reached forward to shake Sharif's hand. "There's something about you that caught my eye." Sephyr smiled coyly. "Care to join me in judging the students in the Academy?" Sharif raised an eyebrow. "Judge? How so…" Sephyr leaned forward. "Well you see I'm a keyblade master."

Sharif's eyes widened. "You're Master Sephyr!?" He laughed. "I honestly didn't see that coming." Sharif snapped his sketchbook shut and threw it on the ground below him. "Let's go."

End 1


	2. Chapter 2

2

As Yen's class walked on to the pavement surrounding the grass field it became apparent they weren't the only ones taking the examination. Other professors with their classes stood around them, each giving a lecture to the half-asleep students. Within Yen's class, Allie walked alongside Adrien, chatting along the way.

"How hard do you think this exam will be?" Allie whispered to Adrien, eyebrows furrowed from anxiety. "Will it be multiple choice, short answer… " She gasped. "Long response!? W-w-what if it's an essay!?"

Adrien snickered, nudging Allie like he did in the classroom before. "Calm yourself Allie." He gestured toward the grass field before them. "We're outside. Think for a second. Now why would they have a written exam outside?" His snickers became louder. "For a smart person you can be so dim. You know that?"

Allie stuck out her lower lip, pouting. "Shut up idiot." she muttered, turning away in playful retaliation. A girl wearing glasses caught her eye. She was in another class but it made no difference. Allie could tell who she was immediately and ran towards her, squealing from sheer happiness. "Oh my god Alexis! It's you!"

Alexis turned to see Allie running towards her at full speed. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted, eyes widening as Allie sprinted towards her. "Don't you dare!" Too late. Alexis fell to the ground with a thud, tackled head on.

"You're going to be taking the test too? Yay!" Allie giggled. Alexis didn't share her joy. "Oh come on grumpy gills, smile for once!" Allie chirped. No dice. Alexis pulled her legs out from Allie's arms.

"How is it we're the same age?" Alexis scoffed, fixing her messed up hair. "I swear you act half my age at times." She smirked and lightly smacked the back of Allies head. "Do you always have to mess up my hair Allie?"

"Well duh!" Allie jovially retorted. "Black and blonde hair has to be mixed up!" She massaged the spot Alexis hit, still laughing.

"Alexandria, get back over here this instant!" Yen yelled as approached his students. "It's time to go onto the field." Walking onto the field, Yen straightened his jacket and looked behind him. Allie, along with the rest of his class followed. The other professors followed suit, gathering up their students and walking onto the grass.

The students were greeted by a young woman standing in the middle of the grass field. "Hey over here you guys!" she yelled to the students. "Make circle around me!" The students obliged.

Yen walked through the crowd of students and bowed deeply to the woman before him. As he stood back up, Yen turned to face his class. "Now listen here, the woman who stands before you is Katniss, descendant of Sora and a keyblade master."

"She's the keyblade master we've heard about!?" Adrien gasped. "Wow. She's a looker…" Adrien eyed Katniss as she stretched, putting her arms behind her back. He blushed.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Stop staring at her chest, hentai." She crossed her arms and sighed. He wasn't usually this perverted. Still, guys would be guys and Adrien was thoroughly examining Katniss.

She had a rather confident air about her, touting skin tight black shorts. Her top was revealing to say the least. The white tee shirt clung tightly to her frame, showing off every curve. Katniss wore a jacket on top of her shirt that matched the color of her shorts. It was unable to compensate for the tight shirt as it was several sizes too small and purely aesthetic. The majority of boys were red from her looks and choice of attire, Adrien included. A small line of drool ran down his jaw. His daydreaming was about to be interrupted.

Katniss' smile faded as she summoned her keyblade, the same bright light blinding the surrounding students. As the light subsided, the surrounding onlookers were able to see the outline of a white ornamental weapon she rested on her right shoulder, the keyblade called The Oathkeeper. "Alright maggots," She yelled suddenly. "Today the next keyblade wielder will be decided." Katniss spun her keyblade around and stabbed it into the ground, looking at each student. "Luckily for you weaklings, the examination can't begin yet…." She looked down mumbling. "All because a certain judge is late."

"Late you say?" Sephyr walked up to the crowds of student nonchalantly, arms behind his back. "I was here for quite a while Katniss. You however were tardy as usual." He laughed, pointing to the vintage clock on his arm.

Katniss shrugged. "Semantics, semantics" she replied, playing with her hair out of boredom. A figure walked behind Sephyr. Pulling her keyblade out from the ground, she drew at the person behind Sephyr, glaring menacingly. "Sephyr, who the hell is that behind you?"

With a slight bow, Sephyr gestured toward the dark skinned man behind him. "My apologies Katniss…" He moved his neck up to meet her gaze, smirking coyly again. "This right here is Sharif." Sephyr straightened back up, fixing his jacket. "He's going to be observing today's examinations."

"How's it going Katniss?" Sharif hissed. "Are you still kicking out students with a different opinion than your own?" He wasn't happy to be standing in front of the very person who expelled him from the academy.

The students stared at Sharif wide eyed. Nobody in the Academy ever spoke to a master with such a tone. Luckily for Sharif, he was no longer a student. Katniss however, didn't care whether or not he was. She began to walk through the students, raising her keyblade up and glaring at Sharif. "When I get my hands on you I'm gonna tear you a new you a new one!"

"Woah hold on there!" Sephyr yelled, stepping between the two arguing adults. "We aren't here to argue are we? We're here to judge the students and Sharif is here to observe."

Katniss sighed. "Fine fine…." Moving her keyblade in a sheathing motion, Katniss willed her weapon to disappear, the keyblade vanishing into thin air. No longer in the center of the students, she turned to face them, arms crossed. "Well, let's get back to the examinations then!" Katniss began pacing left and right, her gaze never leaving the students. "You all have been trained in magic and self-defense. Today we will be putting your skills to the test. Students will face off one on one against each other, using their natural element."

Sharif looked at Sephyr with a blank expression on his face. "Master Sephyr, erm… what's natural element?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I didn't make it to the point where professors taught that in the Academy."

Sephyr smiled softly. "Well Sharif, magic is separated into three categories. The first type of magic is light magic. Now this type of magic is mostly for healing and defense." Sephyr brought raised his arm up, his hand emitting a dull glow. "Next is dark magic." The light emitting from Sephyr's hand darkened to a deep violet; smoke seeping out of his sleeve. "This magic is mostly for manipulation of the world around you. With this magic Sharif, you a can bend gravity to your will, stop time you can even drain life from someone else." The glowing ceased. "The final type of magic is animus magic. This kind of magic relates to the earth and what is found on it. Fire, ice, lightning, wind, rock; they all can be manipulated with magic." Sephyr pointed to the students. "Now these students each have at least one element they are naturally proficient at. Light, dark, fire, ice, lightning, wind or earth; they have to use the magic they are good with to defeat their opponent."

Sharif nodded. "Ah I see now."

"Are you done talking?" Katniss growled. "Or… should I wait for your permission to continue..."

With a slight laugh Sephyr nodded. "My apologies Katniss… Continue."

Katniss mockingly curtsied. "Thanks you 'your honor'. Now then…" She resumed her pacing, walking faster than before in hope of not being interrupted again. "Each student faces off with their natural element like I said before. I will train the victor to wield the keyblade." Raising an arm above her head, Katniss summoned her keyblade and pointed towards the students. The very tip of the keyblade flashed red. "You each get a number." Paper slips shot from her keyblade, one for each student. They fluttered down slowly, landing in the palm of every student. "The papers are numbered from one to 50. There's two of each number." Katniss smirked. "Find the person with the same number as you." That is your first opponent.

Allie looked down at her slip of paper, number 25. "Okay, who has number twenty five!?" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"I do Allie." The voice was too familiar. The person walked up behind Allie and got into her fighting position, arms against her hips. "I hope you're prepared."

Allie's eyes widened. "No… why… of all the people here… do I have to fight you?" Allie turned to face her opponent, teary eyed. Her body shook as she forced herself into her fighting posture. "Why did it have to be you, Alexis?"

Looking from afar at the students, Sharif stroked his pinstripe beard in contemplation. Things were about to get exciting soon. Yet he still wondered his point in being here to witness the examination. "So why did you bring me here?" Sharif asked, looking at Sephyr suspiciously.

Sephyr laughed to himself, turning to face him. "Oh you caught my attention." He whispered, leaning over Sharif's shoulder. "After all, you're hiding a pretty big secret from the rest of the Academy." Sephyr watched a drop of sweat go down his guest's neck. "Aren't you, Sharif?"

Sharif nodded in a trance like state, eyes glazed over completely. "Yes…. Indeed I am… Master Sephyr."

End 2


	3. Chapter 3

3

Alexis stood opposite of Allie, fire enveloping her hands and arched for the first attack. She was beyond ready. Allie however, wasn't. She could barely stop herself from crying, yet alone stop her body from shaking. For her, fighting a friend on the first round was beyond painful. Sure, they argued from time to time, but they were friends nonetheless. What cruel fate had her face someone she had formed a bond with?

"You're willing to fight me Alexis?" Allie stammered. "Why? How can you be so calm?" Tears formed around the sides of her eyes. "Aren't we friends?"

"Oh give it a break already would you Allie?" Alexis spat out. "Friendship doesn't have anything to do with what's going on now." She focused all her energy into her left hand, the fire enveloping her right dying off as the flame around her left hand doubled in size. "Why am I calm?" Smiling, Alexis slowly walked towards Allie, right hand pointed at her friend, an act of aggression. "As far as I see it, a keyblade wielder has no need for friends who can't even give it their all in a fight. Don't you agree?" She didn't wait for Allie's response. Alexis threw a fireball straight at her. "Fight back coward!"

Allie jumped rolled to the right of the fireball's trajectory, the charged attack hitting where she before stood and exploding on impact. She could feel the hair on her neck singe from the intense heat. A flaming crater had formed where the fireball had hit and Allie could hear the flames crackling to her left. "Stop this Alexis!" Allie screamed, jumping away from another fireball Alexis fired. She hadn't been fast enough. The fireball grazed her right arm as she jumped away. Allie fell to the ground, grabbing her arm and gasping from the burning sensation going down her limb.

"Are you going to fight or not!?" Alexis growled, now sprinting at the fallen opponent. "I refuse to hold back even for a friend." She fired another shot off, aimed directly at her friend's head.

There wasn't any time to dodge the next attack and Allie was well aware of this fact. As the fireball hit her, she reflexively brought her arms in front of her face. With a loud bang the fireball exploded, raising a cloud of dust around her body.

Alexis sighed and turned away from the mushroom cloud of debris. "Pathetic…" she muttered to herself, dusting off her pants. "Just plain pathetic…"

Sharif had watched the fight from a distance. Standing next to Sephyr, he began laughing quietly to himself. "Now then, I don't think she should call a friend pathetic. It's not over till it's over after all." Sharif said quietly, crossing his arms in anticipation.

Sephyr raised an eyebrow, turning to the young man beside him. "The fight's over Sharif." Pointing to the cloud of dust that enveloped Allie, he sighed. "The student didn't even try to dodge that attack. It hit head on. There's no chance of her remaining conscious."

Sharif smiled coyly, cracking his knuckles carelessly. "Yes, but it didn't hit head on Master Sephyr." He turned to face Sephyr, the smile still on his face. "I highly doubt that last attack even touched her." Sharif's smile faded as he turned to the students again. "I can still sense her light." He said, wincing as the light he blinded him for short moment. "It's rather bright."

"If you say so young man…" the keyblade master whispered, staring confusedly at his guest. _"Did Sharif just wince?" _He thought to himself. Sephyr watched the young man closely as he visibly winced once more. The master's eyes widened._ "Sharif can detect light!" _Sephyr realized. _"This boy is rather fascinating indeed." _Aside from Sharif, only the heroes from hundreds of years ago had that ability. Sephyr smirked. He had definitely been correct about bringing Sharif along.

As the dust settled, it soon became clear that Allie had indeed fought back. A translucent green wind surrounded her body. Disregarding the burn mark on her arm from Alexis' previous attack, Allie had come out of the explosion unscathed. Allie stood up slowly, scowling. "If you truly want to fight Alexis, then I won't hold back any longer."

Alexis turned on a dime and laughed in a hysterical way. "So you're a wind user. Who would've thought it?" Alexis fired another fireball at Allie. "Well just try to dodge this one!"

Allie didn't need to. Facing her palm towards Alexis, she clenched her fingers together as the fireball came hurdling towards her. The wind enveloping her body formed around her arm, shaping into a larger version of her hand. It grabbed the fireball and squeezed, reducing the attack to nothing.

"How… How, Allie, can you block my fire like that!?" Alexis screamed panicked, backing away as he fired off more attacks to no avail.

"I'm sorry. Did you want me to dodge those?" Allie said softly, raising both arms up towards Alexis. "Well maybe you should do the same and block this." Thrusting her arms out, Allie took aim at the unsuspecting opponent and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Aero!"

Katniss heard Sephyr and Sharif talking during the examinations. She had also heard Allie shout as she watched other students fight. Walking over to the judge and his guest she laughed out loud, patting Sephyr roughly on his back. "Well then, it seems the boy was right!" She teased.

"I'm not a child…. Katniss…" Sharif mumbled to himself, blushing slightly from Katniss' revealing clothing and babying. "I'm only four years younger than you." He turned to Sephyr and attempted to shrug nonchalantly, a feeble attempt at ignoring Katniss' playful smile. "You know I have a feeling that the girl will need medical attention after being hit with that spell."

Sephyr nodded, annoyed by Katniss' rough housing. "Yes she will. I didn't see this coming. For a student her age to manipulate her element to the point where she could use a spell…" He shrugged slightly, "It's honestly amazing."

There wasn't much that caught Alexis by surprise. However, once in a while, something could catch her off guard. Allie conjuring a spell successfully definitely surprised her. A small cyclone thundered toward Alexis. Stammering, she desperately threw fireballs at the spell, each bouncing off the green tornado immediately. "I can't lose!" She bellowed. "Not here!" The cyclone lifted Alexis off the ground, spinning her wildly in a circle. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Alexis lifted several feet into the air. The students had gone silent. Many were staring at Alexis as she looked down at Allie in midair. She smiled softly and mouthed a few words as she fell, Allie crying out loud and running to catch her.

_There we go Allie… Congrats._

She didn't make it in time. Alexis hit the ground hard, making an audible smacking noise before bouncing up and landing on her back. She smiled warmly as Allie ran to her, dropping to her knees. "I knew you had it in you Allie" she gasped.

"You idiot…" Allie sobbed. "Why'd you have to do all of this?" She shook, crying loudly as tears ran down her face.

"Why?" Alexis reached up and patted Allie's head, smirking slightly. "Well it's not like you would've fought seriously if I hadn't. You're weak like that." With a laugh, Alexis closed her eyes, arm dropping to the ground. She was out cold. Allie had won.

For Allie, time seemed to fly by from that point on. Alexis was carted off to the medical branch and Allie continued her examinations. Student after student lost to her wind magic. By the time the sun had set, only a handful of the students remained.

Katniss walked up to the handful of students. "You four have survived the examinations." She announced, pulling a list of names out from her back pocket. "When I call your name, step forward….. Alexandria!"

Allie stepped forward. Her arms were scratched up and there were cuts on her face. None of it seemed to faze her. "Here!" She shouted, bowing lightly at Katniss.

Katniss returned the bow. "Alright next up is Adrien!" The boy followed suit, bowing as well. "Travis!"

Allie's jaw dropped Travis!? The quiet, kind, fragile Travis she knew? No. It wasn't possible. Yet as she denied the possibility, the very same boy sheepishly walked up from the line and bowed. "P-present Master Katniss… M-ma'am…" As Katniss returned the bow, Travis rustled his brown hair embarrassed. "Y-y-you didn't have to bow too… Master Katniss ma'am..."

Katniss giggled lightly. "Oh how sweet." She walked up and winked at Travis, causing his face to flush red. "You're too kind dear." Returning to her position, Katniss named off the last remaining student.

Allie didn't hear the other name called. She was too busy staring at Travis in disbelief.

"Alright you four get an hour break. Use it wisely." As the four students began walked to the Academy building, Katniss turned to Sharif who stood by Sephyr, stretching as she stood before him. "So what did you think, kid?"

Sharif sighed. "It was interesting. I…" A group of professors had approached Katniss. "I'm sorry… what's going on exactly?"

Katniss laughed. "Oh you don't know do you?" She pointed to Yen, who stood among the professors. "From here on out, the board will be judging the four remaining students as well."

Yen frowned. "Yes… however I didn't expect the reject." Gesturing towards Sharif, he sighed. "I guess even he could learn a thing or two."

Sephyr laughed nervously. "Now let's not step on anyone's toes here…" he said as he tried to put distance between Yen and Sharif.

"Don't worry Master Sephyr." Sharif began. "I doubt anyone as spineless as him could get to me."

"Spineless!?" Yen squealed. "How dare you talk to a board member in such a demeaning tone!"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Oh god… I really hope the hour ends soon."

Meanwhile, Allie conversed with Alexis in the hospital. She lay in bed, a cast on her arm. "So…. Travis is in the semifinals…" Allie whispered to Alexis. "I didn't even think he'd make it past the first round."  
"Well from what I heard, Travis got through his first round by pure luck." Alexis began. "He faced Cory after all." Alexis laughed. "Our Cory, the braggart, claimed he was going to 'whoop Travis so bad, that he'd need a splint for his ass'…" Alexis sighed. "Yet he was out cold within the first few moments apparently. He lost a bit of his hair too." Alexis laughed louder. "I could pull some of his black hair out without even trying. Oh man was he singed!" Allie burst out laughing, a moment of peace between the two friends.

Adrien walked in, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Hey Allie, the semifinals are about to start." He grumbled to himself. "And I have to face Travis."

Allie sat up, stretching before laughing quietly. "Well don't overdo it alright? I don't want my puppy injured because you were an idiot and went all out!"

Adrien sighed. "Yeah yeah… I'll make sure not to your highness." He bowed jokingly and walked out the door.

Allie hugged Alexis tightly. "I'll be back soon." Waving goodbye, Allie headed opened the door and walked outside.

Something was horribly wrong. From afar, Allie could see a small cloud of smoke rising where the semifinals were to take place. Shouting could be heard in the distance as a group of people in ran off the field, paramedics. They were shouting to each other, carrying two people off to the hospital ward. "Take both boys to the E.R stat! They're in critical condition." One of the paramedics gasped. "We have to hurry, we're losing one!" Allie hurriedly walked up to them, looking down at the stretcher closest to her. Adrien lay in it, shaking and screaming in pain. The skin on the left half of his body had been burned profusely. The other half however looked frostbitten.

Allie turned and ran with the paramedics. "Adrien?" she screamed. "Don't die Adrien!" The semifinals could wait. Her closest friend was in danger of dying.

On the field, Sharif looked up to Sephyr, grabbing his arm. "What did we just witness Master Sephyr?" Sharif began to shake his arm wildly, eyes wide in fear. "The fight just started and…" He stuttered, sweat running down his face. "T-there was fire and ice everywhere and that boy… that boy was down almost immediately. The other guy… Master Sephyr even when the boy was down the competitor didn't stop attacking him. He's insane." Sharif slowly looked to Travis.

The once fragile looking boy stood laughing maniacally, his face warped into an insane smile. "Who's next?" Travis cackled. "Anybody else want a taste? I'm happy to oblige!"

Sharif slowly pointed to Travis, hand shaking. "Just what is he Master Sephyr?"

Sephyr stared at the evacuated field, fire and ice scattered throughout the center. "Sharif, Travis is a rare case." Looking to the young man worriedly, Sephyr quietly continued. "See, he can use two elements skillfully. The chaos around you is the result of that ability." Sephyr laid a hand on Sharif's shoulder. He was shaking. "Travis is what we call a duo."

End 3


	4. Chapter 4

4

The professors of the Academy and the two keyblade masters present, Sephyr and Katniss, met in the Academy's office. They quietly sat among each other. The air was stale, and ran thick, as if the intensity felt from the brooding adults affected the environment itself. Finally, Yen stood up, shaking as he attempted to control his emotions, a rather daunting task after the recent events that night.

"This is outrageous!" Yen shouted, slamming his fists against the table. "We have a duo among us… but not a normal duo mind you all… an insane duo?" He looked among the group of professors and keyblade masters, grimacing. "How did this get past us? Who taught this boy!?" Yen clenched his fists. "Who taught Travis!?"

"I did" The group turned their attention towards a small, slender looking man. He averted his eyes from the cold stares of his superiors, looking towards the floor. "I…. my…" The professor sighed. "Professor Vice." The board looks confusedly among themselves. The professor rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's my name." Vice looked down again. "I taught Travis to use his duo abilities." He stood up, twiddling his thumbs. "I'd never seen the boy act this way before." Victor said quietly, slowly looking up at his fellow teachers and superiors. "Travis was a quiet boy. He was kind and obedient." He laughed quietly. "Travis couldn't even yell at students let alone his professor." Victor fixed his glasses and looked at Yen. "He isn't crazy."

"He isn't crazy?" Yen laughed quietly. "Well then if he isn't crazy… if Travis is the quiet, caring boy you claim, then explain to me how he brought two of our students to the brink of death!" He spat out, eyes wild. Yen couldn't control his rage anymore and it was clear from his increased shaking. "That boy used both of his elements continuously on my student Adrien. Even after he was unconscious, Travis continued to attack." He looked up to Katniss and Sephyr. "Speaking of which, you two…" Yen pointed to the two keyblade masters shakily. "Why did you stop Sharif?" he muttered. "Sephyr, Katniss, why did you stop the boy when he tried to help? I saw it all… You held him back!" Yen cried out. "You held him back when he ran towards Travis! He was shouting nonstop… my student Adrien was begging for help and you stopped the only person who tried to help!"

Sephyr back away from the table, shocked at Yen's outburst. "S-S-Sharif couldn't stop Travis." He stuttered. "He's an adult age wise but he still has a child's heart. Sharif would run out there no matter the difference in ability. If Katniss and I had let him try to help Adrien, we'd have another person in urgent care…" He glared at Yen. "And in the worst case scenario, we'd be burying Sharif now. You should know that Yen. He had no chance of saving Adrien."

"You should've let him try!" Yen yelled. "You should've let him try…. At the very least give the boy a chance…."

"Ignore Yen. He's not thinking straight." Katniss said to Sephyr, blowing hair out of her face. "His student's recovering in urgent care and yet he still can't move on." Putting her hands on her hips, as she leaned over, frowning. "Grow up teach!" Katniss spat. She paused for a moment, running her hands through her hair as she straightened her posture. "Look Yen…." Katniss sighed softly. "I have a feeling that girl is going through worse. You know… Alexandria… After all, it's her best friend who's in critical condition."

Katniss was right. Allie sat motionless by Adrien. Dried tears stained her cheeks. He had fallen into a coma from his injuries. Alexis lay next to Adrien, knocked out from anesthetic. "How did this happen?" Allie said to herself, her voice barely audible. "Why did this happen?" She shook as tears once again ran down her face.

Sharif walked into the urgent care room, his boots clacking against the tile floors. He looked over to Allie with a somber sigh. "I'm not sure that I can answer that." Allie turned towards him, tears reflecting off her cheeks. Sharif winced, looking at the worn expression on her face. "I'm sorry." He said softly as he sat on a chair next to Allie. "I couldn't do anything."

"It's not your fault." Allie said in between her sobs. "You couldn't have done anything… erm…" She looked to Sharif. "I'm sorry; I don't think I got your name. You are?"

"Ah forgive my rudeness…" Sharif bowed slightly. "I'm Sharif… And you are madam?" he asked, smiling brightly.

For the first time since Adrien fell into a coma, Allie smiled, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. "The names Alexandria, but you can call me Allie; everyone does." She half laughed, half cried. The joy was short-lived and soon the smile faded away from her face, replaced with a look of concern, almost motherly, as she looked to the unconscious boy lying in front of her, Adrien. "Sharif, what're they going to do about Travis?" Allie turned to Sharif, staring into his eyes.

Sharif took a step back reflexively. It was a rather stern stare Allie was giving him, far beyond someone her age would have. Sharif put his hands into his pockets and frowned, tilting his head in the process. "I don't think you'll like what I have to tell you." Sharif said, pulling a chair up beside her and sitting. He signed and crossed his arms, creasing the sleeves on his jacket. "Allie…" Sharif began, taking a deep breath. "You're going to have to fight him."

"Fight him!?" Allie stammered eyes wide with shock. She raised her hand up as if to hold back whatever fate was pushing her. "Let me get this straight, I'm going to fight close friend who's snapped?" Allie laughed her voice louder than before. "No, forget snapped. Snapped doesn't even describe what's happened to him. Travis has lost it completely, he's insane and the board wants me to fight him." She slapped her hands on her thighs and stood up. "Tell me Sharif, exactly how am I supposed to beat him? How am I supposed to fight a duo?"

Sharif responded by standing up as well, barely beating her in height. "The fight between Adrien and Travis was part of the exam." He looked up to the ceiling, focusing his thoughts. " The judges were in attendance and Katniss did call the fight; it was official. No matter how it turned out it was all part of the examinations. You're the only one left now." Sharif looked back down to Allie. "Oh and don't ask me how to fight Travis. You know exactly how to beat him Alexandria." He smirked. "You've held back this whole exam."

"How did you…." Allie didn't have time to finish her question. The hospital doors flew open, letting the cool evening wind enter the infirmary. Yen walked through the open doors, only for them to close slowly as he passed them. Yen looked towards Allie, a serious expression on his face.

"Allie…." Yen looked sadly to his student. "It's time for the finals. Travis is waiting." Like he had done only a few hours ago, Yen raised his arms and gestured towards the exit. It was painful for Yen to see how much had changed in such a short time. One of his students lay comatose while another had to face a blood craving maniac and the stress had become visible on Yen's face, bags lay under his eyes.

Allie nodded to her professor and walked towards the exit. She stopped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, Sharif hand. "Be careful Allie." The playful smirk was no longer on his face. Sharif looked genuinely worried, his hand shaking on her shoulder.

"If you're being supportive then you're doing a horrible job." Allie laughed; nodding to Sharif's shaking hand. "Don't worry. It's like you said, I know exactly how to beat him." She frowned slightly. "I just hope it doesn't get to that point." Removing Sharif's hand from her shoulder, she exited the room without looking back.

As the doors shut behind Allie, Sharif turned to Adrien. "You weren't the only person hiding things Allie…." He muttered to himself, putting the palm of his hand on Adrien's forehead. A dull white light emanated from Sharif's hand, a soft hum filling the infirmary. "No more games." After a few minutes, the glow slowly dissipated and Sharif walked out the doors as well, tossing his jacket to the side.

Travis waved to Allie as she approached the field. His crazed expression hadn't waned a bit. Giggling, the boy yelled to Allie. "I was waiting for you sis!"

For a short moment, Allie could see the innocent boy she once knew. Travis was truly happy as he waved to her behind the flames and ice. She didn't let it get to her. Allie was well aware that the Travis she once called her "puppy" was long gone. However she couldn't resist responding. "I'm sorry did I make you wait puppy?" Allie smiled.

Katniss stood walked between the two competitors, cutting them off mid conversation. "Enough with the pleasantries already!" the keyblade master groaned, rolling her eyes as she rocked her hips back and forth. Looking to Travis, Katniss began the introductions. "Now you already know the rules. As soon as I give the signal, you two fight until one is down." She glared at the boy. "Once they are down you DO NOT CONTINUE!" Katniss crossed her arms. "Do you understand Travis?" The boy nodded, singing to himself. She walked to the board members observing from a distance. Summoning her keyblade, Katniss raised her right arm up, pointing the weapon to the stars above. "On my count…."

"We don't have to do this Travis." Allie pleaded to her friend. There had to be some of the Travis she knew still in him.

"Yeah… sure." Travis growled, readying himself, his right arm enveloped in flame while the left sparkled from the ice crystals casing it. "You'd like that wouldn't you Allie? Poor little Travis." He laughed sarcastically. "Poor poor Travis, so weak and helpless… so fragile… there's no way he could stand up for himself." Travis shouted to Allie. "Well fuck that!" He pointed to Allie, a wide grin on his face. "Tonight I'm going to take you down. By the end of this you'll be in a coma…. just like Adrien."

Katniss had enough. She swung her keyblade down, the blade entering the ground beneath her. "Begin!"

Travis immediately lunged forward, swinging both his arms in front of him. Mist formed above the two. "Let's try this on for size." Travis yelled, clenching his fists. The mist solidified above Allie, forming a colossal ice spike. She rolled out of way as it fell, its sharp tip slicing into the ground. Hearing Travis snap his fingers, Allie look up to the smirking boy. Travis tilted his head. "I suggest you defend yourself Allie."

Allie turned to the spike beside her, sweat dripping from her face. It was oddly warm around her. The core glowed red, cracks appearing on the spike. Reflexively, Allie brought her hands up, forming a wind barrier around her as the cracks widened. She wasn't fast enough. The spike exploded, fire erupting from the center, sending sharp fragments flying in every direction and penetrating her barrier. The explosions knocked Allie off her feet, leaving her exposed as the ice fragments cut through her clothing, lacerating her arms and legs.

Sharif caught up with the judges observing the fight, standing next to Sephyr. He looked to his master who was completely focused on the battle. "Master Sephyr…" He began, turning to the two students as they fought. "There's something fascinating about Allie." Sharif furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed by the spectacle before him. From what he sensed within Allie in the hospital room, she shouldn't have lost at all. "But… it's as if she's not going all out. It's like she's holding herself back. I just…." He muttered. "I just don't get it all."

"People hold back against those close to them Sharif." Sephyr stated quickly, obviously distracted by the bout before them. "See, Travis and Allie were close. At least to Allie they were. When you're forced to face someone who you consider close, you hesitate, you….." he sighed, no longer crossing his arms and lowering them. "You… don't want to hurt them and that is what you're seeing Sharif. You're seeing a girl torn stuck in a situation more difficult than you can imagine." Sephyr turned to Sharif for a moment. "Perhaps one day you'll end up in this very situation."

Travis clenched his fists again. The fragments of ice rose up from the ground and surrounded Allie from every angle, trapped. "Is that really it!?" Travis bellowed, forming and freezing the mist around him into several spears. "Is this really the best you can give me Allie!?" Taking hold of two spears, he swung his arms, launching the fragments surrounding Allie towards her. "At least make this fun…" Travis groaned.

Jumping to her feet, Allie conjured another wind barrier, doubling its strength with an extra wind current, blowing the opposite direction. The ice fragments ricocheted off, stabbing into the ground once again and exploding. She gasped as the pain in her arms and legs began to set, adrenaline wearing off. "Travis…"

"Enough!" Travis shouted, running towards Allie. Using his full strength, Travis threw a spear, sending it through the barrier Allie brought up.

The spear made contact with a sickening squashing noise, the barrier fading around her. It had pierced the muscle in her right shoulder, going cleanly through it and leaving a gaping hole. It bled profusely, Travis cackling at the sight of Allie's blood. It sent a cold shiver down her spine. The boy before her was no longer the Travis she knew and it was painful to admit it. However Allie was now well aware that she would have to take him down.

"Forgive me Travis…" Allie whispered. She straightened up, looking directly at Travis and laughed lightly. "I'm gonna have to finish this fight off soon." Her right hand rested over the wound. "See I'm losing a lot of blood. I know you wanted to win but I'm truly sorry puppy." Flames erupted from her right hand, cauterizing the wound on Allie shoulder. The pain blinded her, searing white, but she refused to scream. It would only give Travis pleasure.

"So you're a duo like me?" Travis laughed, bending forward as he tried to catch his breath. "Now that's more like it!" His smile twisted into a scowl as he ran at Allie wielding both his elements, one in each hand.

She ceased applying flame to her injury, looking to the mad man before her. Allie smirked at his attack. She had known Travis long enough to know his one true flaw; he was rash at times, very rash. This was one of those moments. Travis assumed that Allie only mastered two elements and Travis would realize how foolish of judgment this was soon.

As Travis ran toward his once good friend, he fired off two shots of magic: one of fire, the ball hurdling towards Allie's torso, and one of ice, spices erupting from the ground at an alarmingly fast rate, racing towards the girl. His laughter hadn't ceased from before. However it was now desperate panicked almost. Travis wasn't used to facing someone of his level and it showed, each laugh was just as maniacal as before but they were now tinged with a slight pinch of fear.

Sharif didn't get to see if the attacks landed or not, a strong crackling erupting from the clouds above. A lightning bolt struck down, the light blinding the observers including Sharif and tossing a thick cloud of dust into the air. Once he had regained enough of his sight, the attacks Travis had fired where nowhere to be seen. Instead a massive burn mark replaced where they should've landed, the grass in that area reduced to ashes. Allie's right raised to the clouds above, the air still crackling with electricity. Sharif looked to Sephyr, confused and dazed.

Sephyr however was laughing joyfully, clapping his hands. He pointed to Travis, the boy unconscious and laying on the ground. His clothes singed. "Sharif, it seems there's a person here who's even rarer than a Duo… Oh my boy, far rarer!" Sephyr cheered, whistling as he continued clapping.

Sharif smirked, crossing his arms and looking to Allie, the girl worn out. She had won. Sharif saw it coming. "I agree with you completely, Master Sephyr." He whispered, quietly joining in on the laughter. "It seems The Academy has themselves a student who has mastered three elements, a Tria right?"  
"Exactly Sharif…" Sephyr shouted, slowly walking to Allie. "And this very Tria has the honor of being the next keyblade wielder."


End file.
